


Red Eyes

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shizoppi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is drawn to those bright red eyes; and not once does he consider the person to be in any relation to the Slasher army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyes

Roppi sleeps; soundly. His body is tucked, firmly pressed against Shizuo Heiwajima; lips parted as he released puffs of warm air as he slept. There were days when the young raven couldn't sleep, and simply stayed up until he finally blacked out. Even if that was so, Shizuo's arm would wrap firmly around the younger male, pull him flushed against his chest until he was sure that Roppi wouldn't roll off the bed- though he still couldn't release him. Shizuo wasn't sure as to why, but he figured from the way Roppi shuddered in his sleep and gripped the sheets until he awoke was a reason. He wanted to be the one that Roppi woke up too, and assure the raven that he wasn't going to leave.

Shizuo watches him as Roppi wakes up. It's slow, a shift of his form, a yawn and then his fingers are gripping his shirt at the chest, eyes squeezing shut and then he sees movement beneath the lids before lashes flutter; and large round eyes are watching his chest rise; leaning forward and pressing the side of his head against where Shizuo's heart was beating steadily. The blond shifts, tugs the covers closer and mumbles something beneath his breath. It's a greeting, and Roppi jerks.

"M-morning..." He stammers, shrinking within the sheets and staring straight into his boyfriends shirt. Shizuo knows that Roppi struggled to look at him in the face; everytime he had, Roppi would flush, talk endlessly for nearly ten minutes before he seemed to collapse into a puddle of hiccups-flustered and whining about how unfair Shizuo was.

Secretly, Shizuo enjoyed the times the raven would look at him straight in his face. He was drawn to those red eyes; hues bright and so round he didn't think it was possible. He remembered once, or atleast a few times, where Celty and Tom and even Shinra had mentioned it to him. Those eyes were red and when someone had red eyes they were a Slasher, and Roppi was probably dangerous but Shizuo would shake his head and wave it off.

"He's not," was all what Shizuo would say. Because it's true. Because, even if Roppi would grab a knife it wasn't towards him, but Roppi himself. That the jealousy and need to love the blond was simply because Roppi loved him. As a monster, as a human. It didn't matter; there wasn't that sick feeling that Roppi was off. But he was off, though not the way they thought Roppi was. Shizuo understood it was all for his wellbeing, not that he wouldn't lie, it annoyed him.

Roppi's whining, it dragged the blond from his thoughts- and he looks down.

"Wanna- move-" Roppi's squirming, and pushing at his chest, not budging; "you're like a big yellow rock!" Roppi had once complained, when they were out and Roppi was trying to move him across the street where he swore the Flea's stench roamed. The entire time, Shizuo noted the way those red eyes darkened; narrowed and the pupils dilating- lips pursed into a pout.

"Eh..." He didn't want to release his hold; Roppi felt nice in his hands. In his arms; where he felt each tremor wrack his boyfriend. The blond sighs, arching his head down when Roppi begins to say something that he doesn't mind listening to- but doesn't wanna hear now. It's too early, and he hasn't had coffee nor a smoke. Shizuo kisses Roppi's forehead; catches sight of his eyes widening, squeezing shut as his cheeks flushed dark pink and then he releases- watching Roppi roll off the bed and scramble for a bathroom.

Yes - Shizuo thinks, rolling onto his back, an arm beneath his head, tucked under the pillow- he's not like the damned Slasher at all.


End file.
